Asteria Greengrass, l'histoire d'un simple sourire
by SuperCorn
Summary: Aprés la guerre, une années en plus est offerte au étudiants. Drago est parmis eux. La jeune et jolie Asteria débarque avec son merveilleux sourire. AG/DM
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1.

Asteria Greengrass.

Asteria Greengrass, était une belle jeune fille de 17 ans. Elle était assez grande, avec de longs cheveux noirs un peu ondulés. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que ses cheveux et son corps était tout à fait proportionné : une belle poitrine, de grandes jambes bien élancées, un ventre plat, une peau assez bronzée… Son visage quand à lui, dessinait un sourire imperceptible, toujours présent. Ses yeux noirs étaient un peu en amande. Ses pommettes, malgré son teint bronzé, était d'un rose pâle. Ses dents parfaitement blanches et droites, lui donnaient un sourire merveilleux. Asteria Greengrass avec donc tout pour elle, rien ne clocher chez elle. Appart le faîte peut être qu'elle était fille de Mangemort. Sa mère, Deborah Greengrass, avait acceptée de se marier avec un Mangemort et d'en devenir une à son tour, mais à trois seul conditions : Que sa fille n'aille pas a Poudlard, ne devienne pas Mangemort, et qu'elle n'est jamais aucun lien avec cette guerre. Voldemort avait donc accepté, cette Asteria ne lui servirait à rien de toute façon, c'était de la mère et du père qu'il avait besoin, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les tuer pour ça. C'est pour cela que depuis ses 11 ans Asteria, étudiait chez elle, grâce à un professeur qui vient la voir. Elle avait bien évidemment entendue parler de cette guerre, mais elle n'arrivait jamais à deviner qui était le méchant et le gentil de l'histoire. Elle n'arrivait pas puisque d'un côté ses parents lui parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et de l'autre elle entendait parler d'un certain Harry Potter. Elle ne le connaissait pas bien sur, étant totalement coupée du monde extérieure. Mais c'est alors que le jour où elle apprit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avait était tué par Harry Potter, qu'elle comprit. Elle venait de comprendre que c'était ses parents les méchants dans l'histoire, et qu'ils lui avaient mentis pendants plusieurs années. Ce jour là, Asteria était seul chez elle, comme très souvent d'ailleurs. Il devait être 6h du matin quand deux grands messieurs, vêtus d'une cape d'auror, vinrent la chercher. Elle se souvient encore quand ils lui avaient demandé où était ses parents, qu'elle avait expliqué qu'elle ne savait rien, qu'elle ne comprenait rien. Elle s'était mise à pleurer et ils l'avaient emmené. Trop terroriser pour dire quoi que se soit, elle avait suivit, en, prenant toutes ses affaires qui lui était le plus chers et touts ses vêtements. Ils avaient transplané tous ensembles et avaient atterrit au Ministère de la Magie. Et là, une femme, qu'elle n'oubliera jamais, car c'est elle qui la adoptée, lui raconta tout. Tout, dans les moindres détails, tout se qu'alors ses parents lui avaient cachés. Elle lui expliqua qui était Voldemort, qui était Harry Potter, qui était les Mangemort. Elle lui annonça aussi que ses parents avaient était arrêter, et qu'ils allaient être conduit a Askaban. La femme, du nom de Sacha, lui proposa d'aller les voir, une dernière fois, si elle le voulait, pour leurs dires au revoir, mais Asteria avait refusé. Et encore aujourd'hui elle ne le regrette pas. Elle a appris alors à vivre, comme n'importe qu'elle femme. Jusqu'au jour où Sacha, sa « mère » adoptive lui annonça quelque chose :

-Oui ? Demanda Asteria de sa voix douce, qui en avait charmé plus d'un, mais qu'elle avait toujours repoussé.

- Tu as reçu une lettre Asteria, elle vient de Poudlard.

Les yeux d'Asteria s'ouvrirent en grands et se remplirent de joie. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'aller dans cette école et être une élève comme tous les autres. Elle connaissait aussi le système et savait qu'elle serait dans une maison. Elle se précipita sur la lettre, l'ouvrit puis lu à voix haute :

« _Cher Astoria Greengrass,_

_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous ferez votre année scolaire cette année à Poudlard._

_Nous connaissons votre histoire et nous avons parlé à vos anciens professeurs. Ils nous ont informés que vous aviez un niveau fort développé et que vous étiez très douée. Vous effectuerez donc votre 7 eme année à Poudlard. La guerre étant fini, nous avons proposés à nombres de nos élèves de refaire leurs années. Nombreux ont acceptés et j'en suis très fiers. Peu importe la maison dans la quelle vous serez envoyer, nous comptons sur vous._

_Avec tout mon respect, Professeur Mcgonagall._

_PS : La liste des fournitures vous sera envoyée demain. »_

Asteria n'en revenait pas. Elle rêvait c'était sur. Sacha, souriait, Sa ne faisait que «3 mois que Asteria était là et elle avait déjà comblé sa vie :

- Sacha, c'est super, vraiment ! Asteria sautait de joie

- Je sais ma chérie, mais promet moi que tu feras attention une fois là-bas hein ? Tu sais t'es parents étaient…

- Les Mangemorts les plus recherchés de toute l'Angleterre, je sais

- Asteria écoute moi, tu viens d'avoir 18 ans, et comme le dit la lettre tu es très brillante, mais tu es aussi une fille de Mangemorts, il existe surement encore tension entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors, comme le dit aussi la lettre, peut importe la maison dans la quelle tu seras, tu devras faire en sorte de ne pas trop te faire remarquer. Si tu vas a Serpentard, ne te laisse pas influencer par leurs idées qui doivent être encore très présente, d'accord. Vas vers les Gryffondors, tu t'entendras bien avec eux, non pas parce que moi j'étais à Gryffondor, mais ça pourrait peut être arrangé certaine tensions.

- T'inquiète pas Sacha, tu me connais, sourie Asteria, même si je préférerais ne pas être a Serpentard.

- Je pense que se n'est pas si mal d'être a Serpentard tu sais, puis se n'est que pour une année, certains y sont depuis 7 ans

- Oui tu as raison, mais j'ai lu un article une fois qui parlait des différentes maisons, et des qualités ou des défauts qu'il faut avoir, j'en suis sur, je serais à Serpentard.

- Et bien tu seras à Serpentard et tu en seras fier n'est-ce pas ? Dit Sacha, l'air grave

- Oui je te dis, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je ne suis pas comme mes parents.

- Je le sais ma chérie, je le sais.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Bienvenue à Poudlard.

Asteria marchait le long des quais de la gare King's Cross en compagnie de Sacha :

Tu te souviens bien Asteria, tu fais très attention à toi et à ton chat d'accord ?

Oui Sacha ne t'inquiète dont pas.

Etant sur le chemin de traverse, elle avait achetée toutes les fournitures dont elle avait besoin et s'était achetée un chat pas la même occasion. Ca chat en question, était marron tigré, et avait de long cils et de longue moustaches c'est ainsi qu'elle l'appela Moustachat.

A l'aide de Sacha, Asteria passa le mur pour le quai 9.3/4 et ouvrit de grand yeux en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle : Un énorme train rouge, qui devait surement être le Poudlard express, était garé. Des gens, des sorciers la plus part, courait dans tout les sens disant bonjour et au revoir à droite et à gauche.

Bon dépêche toi ma chérie le train part dans 5 minutes nous sommes déjà assez en retard.

Asteria embrassa sa « mère » adoptive avant de monter dans le premier wagon et de lui faire un dernier signe de la main par-dessus la fenêtre. Elle trouva enfin le wagon où l'on déposé ses affaires et les animaux Ils y en avaient plein : Des chats, des crapauds, des chouette, des hiboux… Elle trouvait se spectacle magnifique.

Au bout de 5 minutes elle repéra un compartiment vide et si installa, elle sortit un des livres qu'elle avait achetés au chemin de traverse et commença déjà à étudier. Trente minutes plus tard, quatre personnes ouvrirent la porte du compartiment :

Oh salut, dit un grand rouquin, on peu se mettre là ?

-Oui oui allez-y je n'attends personne, répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Les quatre personnes s'installèrent donc, il y avait deux roux, une fille et un garçon, ils étaient surement frère et sœur. Ensuite il y avait une jeune fille, très belle, avec de longs cheveux châtain avec de belle boucle. Et la dernière personne était un jeune homme, les cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux vert perçant et des lunettes toutes ronde.

Alors, lui demanda le rouquin, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Je m'appelle…

Asteria Greengrass, répondit le jeune homme aux lunettes

Euh oui oui mais com… comment le sais tu ?

Mcgonagall, m'a parlée de toi, et comme je ne t'avais encore jamais vu, j'en déduit que tu es Asteria Greengrass, lui répondit-il dans un sourire

Ah très bien et toi tu es ?

Harry. Harry Potter.

Harry Potter ? OUA jamais je n'aurais pensée te rencontrer un jour, et moi j'en déduis donc que toi tu es Ronald Weasley, dit-elle en désigna le rouquin

Tout à fait

Toi tu es Hermione Granger, en s'adressant à la jeune femme aux longues boucles

Et toi ? excuse moi je me souviens pas du tout

Ce n'est pas grave, sourit la rouquine, je suis Ginny Weasley.

Mais oui bien sur, je le savais excuse moi, ils rigolèrent un peu ensemble.

Alors, Asteria, lui demanda Ron, pourquoi ne viens tu a Poudlard que cette année ?

Elle baissa un peu la tête, elle n'avait pas prévus de raconter son histoire, elle vu Harry, qui la regarder un petit peu, il voulait voir si elle aller mentir ou pas, lui connaissait son histoire. Mais son grand étonnement, elle ne raconta pas tout dans les moindres détails mais elle raconta sans mentir, elle se dit que si ils devaient devenir amis, autant ne pas se mentir dès le début.

Ouah, lui dit Hermione, et tu pense que tu seras dans quelle maison ?

Je pense aller a Serpentard, même si j'aimerais aller dans une autre maison, il est vrai que j'ai un peu honte de ma famille, mais sa n'y changeras rien, au contraire si j'arrive à montrer que je suis une bonne élèves peut être qu'on me verra comme une élève comme les autres et pas seulement une Greengrass.

Je te comprends, lui dit Harry, je propose qu'on soit amis ? Peu importe la maison dans la quelle tu seras, sa recréera des liens, lui sourit-il

Merci Harry, merci vous tous, je suis vraiment contente de vous avoir rencontré

En plus je vois que tu aime bien les livres, dit Ginny en désignant le livre de potions qu'elle avait encore dans la main, tu vas bien t'entendre avec Hermione

Exactement, je l'ai déjà lu, j'ai hâte d'arriver en cours, sourit Hermione toute exciter

Ron se pencha sur Hermione pour l'embrasser et Harry fit de même à Ginny.

« Ah, se dit Asteria avec son sourire en coin, je viens de comprendre »

Oh mon dieu Asteria ne fait pas ça ! Cria un peu Ron

Euh… Quoi ?

Se sourire en coin… On dirait Malefoy

Tout le monde explosa de rire

Euh… C'est qui Malefoy ?

Un sale type, fils de Mangemort, il est méchant, arrogant, stupide…

RON, Cria Ginny, arrête tout de suite, Harry t'as déjà parlé de ça d'accord, on est venu ici pour recommencer cette année alors plus de querelle je ne veux plus rien entendre compris ?

A la grande surprise d'Asteria il répondit :

D'accord désolé Ginny

Hermione sourit largement, Asteria et Harry aussi, s'était toujours aussi drôle de voir comment Ginny ressembler à sa mère pour le caractère, et s'était surtout très drôle de voir Ron craindre encore plus Ginny que sa mère.

Merci Ronald.

Le voyage se termina bien, nos cinq amis parlèrent de tout et de rien, as une seul fois le mot guerre, ou Voldemort, ou même Mangemort ne fût prononcé.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au pré-au-Lard, et un Hagrid tout souriant les attendait.

Bonjour les enfants

Salut Hagrid, dirent-ils en chœur

Oh tu es surement la petite nouvelle, le professeur Mcgonagall, ma charger de te dire que tu prendras les barques avec les premières années, et que tu poseras le choixpeau sur ta tête comme les autres pour savoir dans quelle maison tu seras envoyée d'accord ?

Oui pas… pas de problème, bégaya un peu Asteria en voyant Hagrid

T'inquiète pas, lui chuchotât Hermione, il est doux comme un agneau.

Asteria sourit à ses amis, avant de suivre les premières années, elle se sentait ridicule face à ses tout petits et appréhendait un peu la suite.

Elle monta dans une barque, toute seule et suivit les autres. Son cœur fît un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle découvrit enfin le château. Il était grand, immense serai plus exacte, il y avait des tours et des fenêtres partout avec des lumières partout elle n'en revenait pas. Elle rêvait c'était impossible.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Répartition des Maisons.

Asteria et les premières années débarquèrent dans la grande salle, tout les élèves étaient déjà assis et patientait. Tous les regards se posait sur elle, elle chercha des yeux ses amis et repéra la table des Gryffondors, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Harry lui firent un signe encourageant de la main, elle leurs sourit, heureusement qu'ils étaient là sinon elle serait totalement seul. Elle sentit le regard de quelqu'un brûler sur elle, malgré que plus d'une centaine d'eux la regardait, elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard gris acier d'un Serpentard, il la dévisagea plusieurs seconde avant qu'elle finisse par tourner la tête.

Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous assoirez et je poserai le choixpeau sur votre tête une fois votre maison annoncée vous irez vous assoir à votre table, énuméra le professeur Mcgonagall, mais aussi directrice. Susan Delite.

La jeune fille concernée s'avança d'un pas, pas très rassuré, s'assit sur le tabouret, et le choixpeau prit vie.

Ahah encore une Delite, SERDAIGLE

La table des Serdaigle applaudit tandis que la jeune fille se dirigeait toute souriante vers eux.

Plusieurs nom furent donc ainsi appeler, mais il n'y eu aucun Serpentard, se que quand le professeur Mcgonagall appela Asteria que le silence se fît :

Asteria Greengrass

Il y eut une vague de chuchotement chez les Serpentard. Asteria s'approcha tout aussi crispée que l'avait été les premières années vers le choixpeau, elle s'assit et le professeur Mcgonagall le posa sur sa tête :

Oh une Greengrass, cela fait des années que je n'en ai pas eut, ricana le Choixpeau, tu es la petite nouvelle n'est-ce pas ? Oh oui je sais dans quelle maison tu vas aller, je le vois dans ta tête tu n'aimerais pas y aller je le sais, tu ne veux pas finir comme t'es parents hein ? Oh mais ma petite Greengrass tu vas accomplir de grande chose je le sais, pas comme le petit Harry Potter non, mais tu vas faire régner la paix, oui je le vois, je n'est pas d'autre choix. SERPENTARD !

Les Serpentard applaudirent et les quatre Gryffondors aussi, se qui étonna tout le monde, elle leur adressa un grand sourire et s'assit sur un banc.

Salut Asteria, je suis Pansy Parkinson

Salut, sourit-elle

Alors comme ça tu es nouvelle ?

Oui, je ne suis jamais allé à l'école j'avais des cours à la maison

Ouah j'aimerais bien moi aussi, mais bon, dis-moi pourquoi le choixpeau à dit que tu ne voulais pas finir comme t'es parents ?

Mes parents étaient des Mangemort, répondit-elle tout simplement.

Et alors la plupart des notre aussi, mais ils sont tous en prison les tiens aussi nan ?

Oui

Ah je suis désolée

-Ne le soit pas, ils non rien mérités d'autre

La moitié des Serpentard qui était autour faillirent s'étouffer

Mais pourquoi ? demanda Pansy Parkinson plus qu'étonnée

Ba ils ont fait du mal a des gens se qui est intolérable.

Mais nos parents aussi on fait ça, répliqua Pansy

Je le sais.

Plus personne ne parla de tout le repas à Asteria, même si elle sentait qu'on parlait d'elle. Mais se qu'elle sentait surtout s'était le regard toujours aussi brûlant de se Serpentard. Elle tourna une seconde fois les yeux vers lui et rencontra encore ce gris acier. Le jeune homme était beau, mais vraiment beau. Il avait des cheveux assez en bataille, blond presque blanc, son visage était légèrement crispé et fin. Cette fois-ci se fût lui qui détourna le regard pour se reconcentré sur son assiette. Le repas se finit et tout le monde se leva. Asteria rejoignit ses amis :

Alors ça va ?

Mouais et toi ? lui dit Ron

Ba moi ça va mais pourquoi mouais ?

Regarde, lui dit-il en désignant le blond qui la regardait

Oui et bas

Ba lui c'est Drago Malefoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Drago Malefoy.

Le jeune homme en question entendit son prénom et se retourna vers eux. Il regarda Asteria puis Harry et lui fît un signe de tête, Harry lui répondit par le même signe de tête.

Ah c'est lui Malefoy

Oui, répondit Harry, mais n'écoute pas Ron il est rancunier

Je ne suis pas rancunier je suis réaliste c'est tout

Oui oublie la réalité Ronald, lui dit Ginny férocement

Oui bon ok.

Tout le monde rit.

Asteria remonta dans ses dortoirs, elle partageait sa chambre avec Pansy Parkinson et une certaine Marie Losan.

Alors Asteria, comme ça tu es amie avec Potter, Granger et les Weasley, lui demanda Pansy d'un air dédaigneux

Oui et alors ?

On ne t'a jamais dit que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards n'étaient pas amis ?

Si, mais ça s'était avant la guerre, et je n'ai rien à voir avec ça

Si tu es une Serpentard, il va falloir t'habituer à certaine chose

Je ne vois pas pourquoi, Harry et ses amis son très sympa

Ouais bien sur le Saint-Potter

Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu dis ça, tu lui en veux parce qu'il a mis t'es parents en prison ?

Tu comprends vite, pour une fille qui n'est jamais allé a l'école

Ta de la répartie toi, tu trouvais ça normale de tuer des gens juste parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le même sang que toi ?

Je… Non, répondit Pansy en baissant la tête

-Très bien, alors ne plaint pas t'es parents, ils ont eu se qu'ils mérités tout comme les miens

Je t'interdis de dire ça, mes parents étaient des gens bien

Oui étaient, avant qu'ils ne s'allient au mal

MES PARENTS SONT MORTS ASTERIA

Je suis désolée, vraiment, répondit-elle franchement mais simplement, mais je ne veux pas que tu parle comme ça de Harry, il a connu des choses bien plus abominable de ça.

Sur ce, elle monta dans son lit a baldaquin ferma les rideaux et s'endormis. Le lendemain matin s'était un dimanche, les élèves devait se repartirent par classes pour la distribution des emplois du temps. Asteria marchait vers la salle commune des Serpentards quand elle croisa Pansy Parkinson et d'autres Serpentards. Pansy ne se poussa pas et rentra bien expert dans Asteria qui tomba à la renverse en faisant tomber tous les livres qu'elle avait dans les mains :

Ba alors Greengrass, on sait plus où on met les pieds ? C'est sur avec tout ses livre ont dirai Granger, elle ricana suivit des autres rire des Serpentards.

Asteria lui lança un regard noir et ils tournèrent tous les talons en rigolant la laissant là au beau milieu du couloir. Elle allait commencer à se relever quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras et la releva d'un coup :

Qu'est ce que tu fais par terre, lui demanda Drago Malefoy froidement

Je… Pansy Parkinson vient de me faire tomber

Ra qu'elle peste celle-là, cracha t-il en lui ramassant ses livres, qu'il lui tendit ensuite

Euh merci

De rien, tu es Asteria Greengrass c'est ça ?

Oui et toi c'est Drago Mal…

Ne prononce pas ce nom devant moi

Pourquoi demanda telle simplement, alors qu'il marchait tout doucement vers leur salle commune

Parce que, je suis Drago. Drago tout court

Très bien, donc toi tu es Drago

Oui puisque je viens de te le dire

Oui oui bien sur, dit-elle se sentant bête se qui amusa Drago

Alors comment ce fait-il que tu sois déjà dans les griffes de cette peste de Pansy

Asteria lui raconta leur petite dispute de la veille et Drago sourit, au grand étonnement d'Asteria :

Le pire c'est que tu as tout à fait raison

Tu crois, j'ai peut être était dure avec elle

Nan elle a besoin que quelqu'un lui parle mal

Ah bon et pourquoi ?

Pour qu'elle se mette dans la tête qu'elle n'est ni la plus belle, ni la plus forte, ni la plus intelligente fin bref qu'elle n'est rien quoi

Asteria sourit, il était vraiment beau.

Au faite, demanda Asteria, toi aussi t'es parents étaient des Mangemorts ?

Drago blêmit, il ne s'attendait pas à se qu'elle pose une question comme celle-ci :

Euh mon père oui, mais ma mère non et moi je …

Tu ?

Non rien, mon père oui ma mère non c'est tout voila.

Tu es sur ?

Oui oui

Très bien

Et toi ?

Moi et bien… Mes deux parents étaient des Mangemorts. Ils sont à Askaban.

Mon père aussi, moi et ma mère avons été Blanchis

Ah je vois

Asteria eut un petit sourire en coin, et le cœur de Drago loupa un battement.

Hein ? Pourquoi son cœur battait-il aussi vite ? Ce n'était pas normal. Drago secoua la tête pour se remettre les esprits en tête :

Ba qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda Asteria voyant son comportement.

Euh… Rien désolé, je dois y aller, ravi de t'avoir rencontré

Oui moi aussi

Et puis fait gaffe à cette garce de Pansy d'accord ? Dit-il en souriant

Oui d'accord, répondit-il dans le même sourire éclatant

Drago déglutit difficilement mais finit pas sourire en se retourner. Asteria le regarda partir, il avait une démarche assez nonchalante mais terriblement sexy. Il ne s'appelait pas le Prince des Serpentards pour rien à prés tout. Asteria ricana en secouant la tête et rentra dans leur salle commune. Elle monta dans son dortoir et s'installa sur son lit, elle prit un livre et commença à bouquiner. Les heures passèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et se n'est que quand Pansy et Marie rentrèrent dans le dortoir qu'elle comprit l'heure qu'il était :

Ba alors Greengrass, tu ne vas pas manger ? lui demanda Pansy toujours aussi dédaigneusement

Oh si j'avais complètement oublier, c'est encore possible d'y aller à cette heure ?

Oui bien sur, répondit Pansy en un grand sourire

Merci.

Asteria se leva et commença à partir :

Mais pourquoi lui as-tu dit ça ? Demanda Marie naïvement, tu sais bien que la grande salle est fermée depuis une demi-heure

Oui, je le sais.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Découverte.

Asteria marchait en direction de la grande salle quand elle découvrit que les portes étaient fermées. Elle ragea intérieurement, quelle peste cette Pansy. Asteria se retourna pour repartirent dans son dortoir quand elle entendit des voix. Doucement elle s'approcha des voix et se cacha derrière un mur :

Harry… Je suis… Désolé

Je le sais Malefoy

Okay…

Bref, tu connais Asteria ?

Oui j'ai parlé vite fait avec elle tout à l'heure

Ah d'accord, je me demande tout de même où elle peut bien être, elle n'était pas au repas nan ?

Non je ne l'ai pas vu, je demanderais à Pansy, elle son dans la même chambre.

Ah c'est gentil

Tu tiens beaucoup à cette fille nan ?

Oui, je suis sensé la protéger, elle ne connait presque rien à tout ça, je dois l'aider

Elle a l'air forte comme fille pourtant

Oui mais je ne sais pas c'est Mcgonagall tu sais…

Ouais, souri Drago, au faite Harry, évite de m'appeler Malefoy s'il te plait

Euh ouais bien sur mais pourquoi ?

Je suis plus un Malefoy, du moins je ne veux plus en être un.

Ah… Et ta marque ?

Elle est toujours là

Tu ne peux pas l'enlever ?

Non, mais j'ai tout essayé, sortilège, potion, mais rien elle reste là

Elle ne te sert plus, et ne bouge plus, c'est le principale

Oui mais elle me met la honte, ça me remontre à chaque fois que je la regarde, que j'ai était un monstre

Tu n'étais pas un monstre Drago, juste un imbécile c'est tout

Cette remarque fit rire Drago, oui c'était vrai.

Ouais tu as surement raison

Bon aller ne tapis toi pas sur ton sort, c'est finit maintenant, tu es pardonner, on oublie. Lui dit Harry en lui mettant une tape amicale dans le dos. Puis on a une ronde à finir.

Oui, je suis sur que Mcgonagall a fait exprès de nous mettre Préfet en chef tout les deux

Ouais sourit Harry.

Puis ils repartirent, en rigolant et en marchant. Ainsi Drago Malefoy était un Mangemort, Asteria n'en revenait pas. C'est ça qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire tout à l'heure. Elle venait de comprendre. Elle sourit par se qu'elle venait d'entendre et remercia Pansy tout au fond d'elle-même, car sans elle, elle n'aurait jamais rien su. Pour elle, se n'était pas grave, après se qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Drago. Même si il n'allait surement pas se parler souvent. Puis elle n'avait rien à lui dire. Le cœur d'Asteria battit encore plus vite quand elle repensa au Serpentard. Hein ? Mais pourquoi son cœur bâterait t-il plus vite ? Non mais n'importe quoi Asteria !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Cours de Potion

Asteria appréhendait un peu la suite, il était 8 heure, tout le monde déjeunaient dans la grande salle. Elle allait bientôt aller en classe et commençait avec Potion avec le professeur Slughorn. Elle connaissait déjà pas mal de potion mais bon… Se qui la rassurait c'était de savoir que Hermione faisait se cour avec elle. D'après se qu'on lui avait dit (Les Serpentards bien sur) Hermione était une « Miss-je-sais-tout, ou une Miss-rat-de-bibliothèque ». Asteria n'avait pas trop appréciée mais n'avait pas relevée : Parce qu'elle aussi. Il n'y avait personne à coter d'elle, fin du moins personne de vivant : il y avait juste des bouquins, qui lui appartenait bien sur. Elle était un peu dans ses pensées quand elle vue Drago Malefoy entrer dans la grande salle, toujours avec cette démarche nonchalante mais terriblement sexy. Elle avait toujours se sourire imperceptible qui ne quittait que très rarement son visage. Elle Le vît s'assoir prés de ses amis et il lui fit un signe de la main, auquel elle répondit par un sourire splendide. Un fois de plus, Drago déglutit difficilement. Ils finirent de petit déjeuner, et se dirigèrent tous vers la salle de Potion où le professeur Slughorn les attendait :

Ah oui, entrez entrez cher élèves, ravie que vous soyez aussi nombreux

Bonjour professeur, disaient les élèves en chœur

Tout le monde se mit devant un chaudron, Asteria était à coter d'Hermione. Après tout le BLABLABLA du professeur comme quoi c'était une nouvelle année, que la guerre était finie et patati et patata, il leur expliqua le cour d'aujourd'hui :

Bien, donc nous allons commencer se cour en fabriquant une potion réparatrice, qui sait ce qu'est une potion réparatrice ?

Comme a son habitude, Hermione, leva la main d'un seul coup se qui fit sursauter Asteria, et sourie Drago. Mais au grand étonnement de tout le monde, Asteria leva la main aussi :

Oui Miss Greengrass

Une potion réparatrice, est… est une potion qui permet de soigner certaines blessures, mais que des blessures causés par une baguette magique, si vous vous entaillez le doigt avec une épine ou autre chose la potion ne fonctionnera pas.

Trés trés bien Miss Greengrass, 10 points pour Serpentard

Quelques Serpentard sourire, et des Gryffondors un peu moins. Hermione fît un grand sourire de satisfaction à Asteria, qui elle croyait qu'Hermione lui ferait la tête pour avoir été interrogée à sa place.

Bien, poursuivit le professeur Slughorn, maintenant que vous savez l'essentiel, rendez vous à la page 57 de votre livre. J'attribuerais, à la fin du cour, 20 points à la maison de l'élève qui réussira parfaitement cette potion, c'est donc un travail individuelle mais aussi d'équipe que vous effectuerez. Hop hop hop au travail !

Tous les élèves se mirent donc au travail, chacun devant son chaudron, essayant de préparer la potion parfaite. Au bout de 50 minutes de travails, tous les élèves se réunirent autour de la grande table, et le professeur Slughorn examina tous les chaudrons. Il paraissait dégouté à la vue de potion de certains élèves, et plutôt content chez d'autres. Il passa à celui de Drago, et eu une mine assez contente, il se dirigea ensuite sur celui d'Hermione et sourit joyeusement. Il ne restait plus que Asteria : Il se dirigea devant et pris sa baguette pour lancer un petit sort sur un élève tout près. Celui-ci cria de douleur et de surprise. Le professeur Slughorn toujours aussi existé, versa dans un verre, un petit peu du contenu de la potion d'Asteria et la fit boire à l'élève. Instantanément, l'élève arrêta de gémir, et se releva perplexe.

Et bien, Mme Greengrass, j'ai bien l'impression que vous avez fabriqué la potion parfaite, dit-il tout sourire, Comme convenue j'accorde 20 points à Serpentards !

Tout les Serpentards présents dans la salle de classe, applaudir et félicitèrent Asteria en la remerciant. Il n'y avait qu'avec le professeur Rogue qu'ils réussissaient à obtenir des points, mais ce n'était que parce qu'il était le directeur de leur Maison. La fin du cour sonnait, et tout les élèves se précipitèrent vers la sonnerie, mais le professeur interpela Asteria, Drago et Hermione :

Oui voilà, je serais ravi si vous puissiez venir, à la petite réception que j'organise pour le début d'années. ? Il faudrait venir accompagné, cela se déroulerais dans les appartements au troisième étages, Vendredi soir a 20h ?

Je serais ravi d'y aller Professeur, répondit poliment Hermione

Je viendrais, dit simplement Drago

Ils se tournèrent vers Asteria :

Euh, elle s'éclaircit la gorge, je viendrais avec plaisir professeur

Très bien, sourit-il, je vous attends donc Vendredi, N'oubliez pas de venir accompagner.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Etre accompagnée.

…_Elle lisait, appuyée contre un arbre dans le parc, lui était caché derrière un buisson, il la regardait, la fixait. A ses yeux elle était la plus merveilleuse. Il ne pensait pas que cela pouvait lui arriver : Tomber Amoureux. _

_Lui le grand et magnifique… _

_Elle avec ses cheveux, qui lui tombait en cascade sur les épaules, cette couleur noir, ses yeux noirs… _

_Sous cette couleur sombre, se cache le visage le plus doux et simple de tout les temps… _

_Et son sourire… Son sourire. _

_Il était tombé amoureux d'elle :_

_Lui le grand et Magnifique… Drago Malefoy._

Waaaaaaa !

Voilà, seulement se que la classe (Majoritairement des filles), pu dire la classe après avoir entendu le récit de Drago.

Il était en cours de divination, et chacun devait lire un texte, qui reflétait, quelque chose qui allait se passer, un jour peut être. Ils devaient tous prendre une feuille de papier, et réciter une formule. Personne ne savait de qui parlait le texte sur un moment e l'avenir de Drago.

Personne ? … Si une personne savait : C'était lui-même. Drago lui-même savait de qui parlait le texte. Il avait compris au moment où ça parlait de son sourire. Mais Drago le savait, mieux que quiconque : Il ne l'aimait pas, du moins pas de cette manière…

Le cours de Divinité se termina et tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Asteria qui n'avait pas assistée au cour (dieu merci, se disait Drago), avait dû passer une bonne partie de la matinée, avec Pierre Macfever, un préfet, pour qu'il lui fasse visiter le château, lui expliquer le règlement... Pierre Macfever, était grand, brun, musclé et surtout très beau. Nombre de filles tombaient régulièrement sous son charme : Et il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait pas laissée Asteria indifférente. Pendant qu'ils marchaient vers la grande salle pour eux aussi allé manger, Pierre lui demanda :

Tu es invitée à la fête de Slughorn ?

Oui, il ma demander se matin et toi ?

Pareil, tu y vas avec quelqu'un ?

Non je n'y est pas encore réfléchie.

Ça te dirais de venir avec moi ?

Euh… Oui oui bien sur, répondit-elle en souriant

Très bien alors disons Vendredi à 19h45 ?

Oui pas de problèmes

Ils pénètrent dans la grande, salle Pierre déposa un bisou sur la joue d'Asteria qui sentit le rouge monter.

A Vendredi, chuchotât-il

C'est ça à Vendredi, dit Froidement quelqu'un, en attrapant le bras d'Asteria et en l'emmenant en dehors de la grande salle.

Mais … Harry lâche moi

Tu peux me dire se qui te prends ?

Je ne te suis pas très bien là

Avec Macfever ? Mais tu es devenu Folle ?

Mais quoi avec Macfever ?

C'est le type le plus stupide et arrogant que j'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie !

Tu te trompe, il est gentil, intelligent et très courtois

Gentil ? intelligent ? Courtois ? C'est se qu'il va essayer de te faire croire, Tout sa pour te mettre dans son lit !

N'importe quoi Harry, tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça

Oui mais tu pourrais le devenir

Et puis pourquoi, dois-je m'expliquer avec toi ? On se connait que depuis deux jours ! Tu n'es pas mon P…

Je sais, excuse moi, mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre

Et il partie la laissant la. Elle re pénétra dans la grande sale pour aller manger. Elle avait l'aire furieuse et s'assit brutalement sur le banc, sous le regard surpris de quelque Serpentards. Elle se servit à manger, et sortit de la grande salle. Elle monta dans son dortoir et alla donner à manger et à boire à son chat, Moustachat. Elle redescendit dans la salle commune des Serpentards, et commença à lire un livre de rattrapage sur les sortilèges Elle n'était pas seule, il y avait seulement quelques élève de seconde années qui jouaient aux échecs sur une table a côtés. Heureusement pour elle ils ne faisaient pas trop de bruits, la porte des Serpentards s'ouvrie pour laisser place a Pansy Parkinson et sa bande de filles qu'Asteria avait surnommée « Les Parkinsonettes je-rigole-bêtement-pour-me-faire-remarquer »

Oh regardaient moi ça, dit-elle un grand sourire nerveux sur le visage, On dirait une nouvelle Hermione Granger chez les Serpentards !

Les Parkinsonettes rigolèrent bêtement :

Alors Greengrass, poursuivit Pansy, on est seule et sanas amies ?

Je préfère être seule que mal accompagnée, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Je te demande pardon sale petite Peste ?

J'ai dit, elle se leva et se planta devant Pansy qui était plus petite qu'elle mais beaucoup plus forte sans doute, que je préférais être seule que mal accompagnée c'est clair maintenant ?

Ne me parle pas sur se ton, sale Peste, tu ne devrais pas être là, c'est MON canapé

Oh pardon je n'avais pas vu qu'il appartenait aux sales Fouine dans ton genre

Sans était trop pour Pansy, qui lui lança un Stupefix, en plein dans la poitrine, se qui envoya Asteria en plein sur la table où les seconde années jouaient aux échecs : La table s'effondra et les seconde années se poussèrent brusquement, faisant tomber Asteria encore plus.

On rigole moins maintenant, hein sale petit peste, toute les Parkinsonettes rigolèrent fortement et Bêtement.

Tu vas me le payer Pansy !

Asteria se releva difficilement et envoya un Expeliarmus à Pansy, le sort était tellement fort qu'il n'envoya pas que la baguette de Pansy mais bien tout le groupe de Pansy avec. Toutes les filles se relevèrent l'air furieuses. Alerté par les bruits, certains descendirent pour voir et parmi eux se tenait Drago Malefoy : Préfet en chef.

Je peux savoir se qui se passe ici ?, rugit-il

C'est Asteria, Drago, on te jure, dirent en chœur les Parkinsonettes

Oui Drago 'est elle, affirma Pansy

Asteria c'est quoi cette histoire, lui demanda Drago

Je… Ce n'est…

Tu vois, elle ne sait pas quoi répondre, dit Pansy

Toi la ferme on ta rien demandé, lui répondit Drago, Asteria raconte moi, dit Drago qui sonnait beaucoup trop doux aux oreilles des autres

Asteria lui raconta tout :

N'importe quoi, sale petite peste !

Si c'est vrai, cria un des deux, des élève de seconde années

On ta causé a toi, lui demanda Pansy

Pansy FERME LA, hurla Drago, continue

On était la nous on a tout vu, Asteria dit vrai !

Pansy tu sera collée, se soir dans la classe de Slughorn tu ira nettoyer les chaudrons

Mais…

Pas de mais Pansy, tu es allée trop loin cette fois ! Toi Asteria tu viens avec moi

Pansy eu un sourire vainqueur, et Asteria suivit Drago dehors.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Jalousie.

Je peux savoir se qu'il ta pris Asteria ? lui demande Drago une fois qu'ils étaient dans un couloirs seul.

Quoi ?

Avec Pansy là ? Tu les a toute envoyées péter ailleurs !

Et alors je ne vois pas où est le problème ? Elle ma « envoyée péter ailleurs » la première je te signal

Toi aussi tu devrais être collée pour ça !

Ba vas-y personne ne te retiens colle moi

Je peux savoir à qui tu parle là ?

A Drago Malefoy

Non tu parle au préfet en chef

Oh non là je parle Drago Malefoy alors lâche moi stp tu n'es pas mon p…

Ton Père ? Nan je ne le suis pas encore Heureux d'ailleurs

Pff tu me dégoûte Drago

Elle se retourna pour partir mais il la rattrapa par le bras :

Ne me tourne pas le dos je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi ! Je suis préfet en chef je te signal

Et alors ne prends pas ton rôle pour du pouvoir Drago, et puis Lâche moi !

C'est ça va voir ton Macfever !

Elle se stoppa et se retourna :

Je te demande pardon ?

Ta très bien entendue

Qu'est ce que vous avez tous contre lui Bon sang ? !

C'est un salaud, tu verras, d'ailleurs je t'interdis de le revoir

Hein ? Mais tu es cinglé mon pauvre Malefoy !

Et pourquoi ? J'en ai peut être pas le droit, mais je le ferrai

Et comment compte tu t'y prendre ? demande-t-elle Furieuse mais curieuse de voir se qu'il allait faire

Tu verras, c'est un salaud je te dis

Ne serai tu pas Jaloux Malefoy ?

Jaloux, Moi ? N'importe quoi

Bien sur

Et elle partit le laissant la au beau milieu du couloir.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre, et craqua dans son lit : Elle se mit à pleurer. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais elle pleurât.

Pendant deux jours Asteria ignora totalement Harry et Drago. Même quand c'est deux là essayaient de venir s'excuser. Arriva ensuite le soir de la fête de Slughorn. Asteria avait essayée de se faire belle et bien sur c'était réussi. Elle portait une robe mi-longue au dessus des genoux, grise. Ses yeux étaient habillés grâce à un maquillage gris foncé. Elle portait aussi des escarpins noir brillant. Elle descendit donc les marche comme ça et arriva devant les portes de la grande salle où l'attendais Pierre Macfever : HABILLE EN MOLDU !

Asteria n'en revenait pas : elle c'était faite belle pour lui et il n'avait fait aucuns efforts ?

Il s'approcha d'elle en souriant :

Tu es ravissante

Merci, lui répondit-elle froidement

Il lui tendit un bras qu'elle ne pris même pas la peine de prendre et commença a avancer. C'est là qu'elle croisa Drago avec aux bras une 7 eme année Poufsouffle. Il arborait un costard sans cravate gris clair (qui bien sur allait parfaitement avec la robe d'Asteria). Elle lui lança un regard noir auquel il répondit pas un regard désolé. Elle ne remarqua cependant pas son regard se durcir quand Pierre passa son bras autour de la taille d'Asteria :

Salut Malefoy.

Macfever, répondit seulement Drago en Hochant la tête

Tu es merveilleusement bien accompagné dit moi, Pierre lança un regard a la Poufsouffle qui accompagnait Drago. Celle-ci gloussa bizarrement.

Merci beaucoup, répondit-elle.

Asteria fut extrêmement surprise par la voix de la Poufsouffle hausa les sourcils en même temps que Drago et Pierre.

Que dirais-tu Drago, que nous echangions nos cavalières se soir ?

Drago et Asteria regardèrent Pierre avec des yeux rond, elle n'en revenais pas, mais quel crétin !

Je te demande pardon ? demanda Asteria hors d'elle

Désolé Asteria je ne pas laisser cette jeune demoiselle avec cette affreux personnage

Mais moi par contre tu t'en fou de me laisser avec lui ?

Surtout faite comme ci j'était pas la hein

Excuse nous Drago, dit Asteria

Aller Drago, dit la Poufsouffle avec sa voix bizarre, laisse moi aller avec lui

Euh… Okay

Pierre attrapa la Poufsouffle et l'entraina vers la fête.

Nan mais quel Co…

On t'avais prévenue moi et Harry, lui dit Drago froidement

Oh ça va toi hein, on ta rien demander

…

Je suis désolée, oui tu avais raison

Bien et bien maintenant qu'on est tout les deux seul, on a qu'a y aller ensemble ?

Oui je crois, mon dieu qu'elle humiliation

Oula nan, ce n'est rien comparé a se qu'il a fais a d'autre filles tu sais

Oui mais bon

Aller déprime pas, lui sourit-il, sourit moi

Nan

Aller, rigola Drago, sourit je veux te voire sourire

Asteria lui sourit timidement

Aller, mieux que ça

Elle lui sourit de toute ses dents, et le cœur de Drago brulat

Bon maintenant on peux y aller

Il lui tendit le bras, et cette fois ci elle le pris.

Ils restèrent ensemble et laissèrent Ron et hermione et Ginny et Harry en amoureux.

Après de longues minutes, Drago se décida enfin a invité Asteria a danser.

Une longue danse ou jamais Drago na poser son regard dans celui de Asteria, se qui la vexa.


End file.
